Corey Haim
Corey Haim is an exclusive boss (and the final boss encountered) in the South Park: The Fractured But Whole DLC "From Dusk till Casa Bonita". Appearance and Personality Despite being summoned as "Corey Haim", he is nothing like Corey Haim, but actually resembles Michael Jackson; most people realizes that fact, including the summoner Master Vampire Adams himself. He is seen wearing a white t-shirt, with a gold glitter jacket with silver and white accents and red pants. History Upon appearing from the portal conjured by Master Vampire Adams, he proceeds to grab Karen and dive down the cliff inside Casa Bonita, forcing The New Kid to give chase by diving down the cliff as well. He is then seen later at the ground dining floor after The New Kid emerges from the wishing well inside Casa Bonita, engaging The New Kid, Henrietta, The Coon and Mysterion into combat. After being defeated, he is then sucked back into the portal previously conjured by Master Vampire Adams, never to be seen again. Abilities * Moon Rush - Executes a moonwalk-style attack ** Range: 4 tiles in a row ** Damage: Moderate ** Status Effect: None * Thrilling Touch - Performs a series of dance moves that revives fallen enemies ** Range: 4 by 4 tiles in the combat grid ** Damage: None ** Status Effect: Revives any knocked out enemies on the field Quotes Story/Field *"No, you're being ignorant. I'm so tired of people of being... IGNORANT!" *"Noooo! Ignoraaaaant!" (After being defeated and sent him back to hell) Battle *'Battle start' **"No one like to be defeated. Shamone!" *'Turn Start' **"Combat is so ignorant." *'Attacked' **"Leave me alone, stop it!" **"Stop doggin' me around!" (reference to the song "Leave Me Alone") **"Oh no, I'll kiss it and make it better!" *'Vamp Kids attacked' **"Violence is makes me sad, children." *'Idle' **"We better hurry or the lost boy will get away." **"Because I'm vamp, I'm vamp, you know it." (reference to the song "Bad") *'Burning' **"Be careful. My hair is very flammable." *'Vampire Swarmers Turn Start' **"I love watching innocent children play." *'Defeated' **"Aah, I hate it!" *'Vamp Kids defeated' **"Aww, c'mon kids! Dead isn't fun, let's keep playing!" *'Dialogue' **'With Henrietta Biggle, after being attack by Cigarette Burn on him"' ***''Corey Haim'': "Smoking is so ignorant." Henrietta Biggle: "Shut up, Corey Haim!" Gallery 20180321233446_1.jpg|"I'm coming. Heehee! Shamone! Casa Bonita, yayyy!" 20180321233456_1.jpg|"The lost boy? Where? I'll find them." 20180321130508_1.jpg|Corey Haim jumps off the cliff while holding Karen. 20180321233706_1.jpg|Corey Haim preparing to engage in combat. 20180322172204_1.jpg|"No one likes to be defeated! Shamone!" 20180321233734_1.jpg|Corey Haim's battlefield platform. 20180322001442_1.jpg|Corey Haim starting his moves. 20180322001448_1.jpg|Corey Haim possessing Karen. 20180322010042 1.jpg|Corey Haim dancing. 20180322172824_1.jpg|Moon Walk attack. 20180322010002_1.jpg|Ready to revive fallen Vamp Kids. 20180322175315_1.jpg|Corey Haim defeated. Boss Fight Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_DLC_-_Michael_Jackson_%22Corey_Haim%22_Boss_Fight|Gameplay provided by Boss Fight Database Trivia * Some of his battle quotes makes references to Michael Jackson's songs. * When Karen is being possessed by him, she makes moves similar to those seen in the MV for the song "Thriller". * Upon being defeated, he will strike the pose as seen in the MV for the song "Smooth Criminal" before collapsing on the floor. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Bosses Category:Enemies